Unexpected
by Betterthanakiss101
Summary: She's the most powerful priestess you could come across. He's a demon. Her main goal is to destroy him, but...she didn't expect to fall for him. His main goal is to destroy the priestesses, yet he didn't expect wanting to protect her with his life. Rated T for language. Pokeshipping/contestshipping/ikarishipping/wishful shipping
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Gary, and Iris are 15. Dawn and Paul are 13, and Cilan is 18-ish. I will add extra characters that are from the show and some that I just make up.**

Two figures leaped soundlessly through the tree's both engrossed in their conversation.

"Are we close?" one asked.

"Yeah," the other answered taking a deep breath through his nose. "I can smell it."

They dove in and out of the brush skillfully, a trick they had perfected ages ago.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea…"

"Don't worry about it. It's just another meal, like every other."

"They're coming." A redheaded girl said whipping around to face the shapes drawing nearer. "Arrows ready!"

Two girls next to her held their arms out straight, a blinding blue light appeared and as soon as it dimmed each girl was holding a bow made entirely out of light. Each of their expressions was firm, but one more than others. The redhead's eyes were locked firmly on the targets full of hatred and ferocity. "NOW!" she cried. The three girls released their hold on their bows strings and the arrows went flying at the figures.

The figures dodged with ease and kept coming as quickly, if not faster, than before.

"Misty, what do we do now?!" A bluenete called in fear. "I'm almost out of spiritual energy!"

"It'll be fine. May, concentrate all your energy onto your right hand and hold onto my shoulder. Dawn, you do the same only with your left. I am going to borrow your power to shoot one final arrow. It should be strong enough to take the last two out. If we miss, well, we'll figure that out when we get to it." The two others nodded and placed their now glowing hands on Misty's shoulders. Misty's eyes narrowed into slits as she fired her final, gigantic arrow. It flew straight between the targets, the force of the arrow was enough to knock the two off their path and onto the ground skidding in separate directions and finally laying limp on the on the now crimson grass. The red head smiled faintly before collapsing against one of the girls.

The force of the arrow was enough to knock them off their feet and flying in separate directions and the impact of the fall was enough to leave one nearly unconscious and the other with a few broken limbs. Their once shadowed bodies were now fading into their true forms. One had green hair and matching eyes, he had the looks out of the two, his clothes were jeans and a purple T-shirt covered by a black cloak. The other had black hair that stuck up in all directions and warm brown eyes. Believe it or not he was the comedian of the two. His attire match that of his partner only his shirt was black.

The black haired boy opened one eye scanning the area for his partner then falling upon the three girls, two of which supporting one who seemed to be unconscious. 'Dammit!' he thought.

_**"Hey Drew, are you alive?"**_ He asked telepathically. He saw Drew open his eyes slowly and reply.

_**"Barley. That witch doesn't just have power, she's got brains too. No wonder Boss wants her dead and not to mention her apprentices…"**_

_**"I agree, we need to find an easier way to kill them. They prove to be a great threat to us."**_

_**"True, but lets worry about getting back alive before thinking about that. We'll just have to talk to Boss when we get back, he'll know what to do."**_

They nodded and made a hand sign, then disappeared into mist.

"Finally you're back! How'd it go? Well, I expect?" A tall man with blond hair and gleaming green eyes said. The black and green haired boys looked at the ground shamefully. "…Ash, Drew, did it not go well?"

"Uh…Ash, why don't you tell him…" said Drew.

"Um, right, well…you see, the priestesses you sent us to eliminate were kind of….well, tough. Out of the twenty you sent after them we are the only two that survived." Ash explained now toying with his spiky black locks.

The man was silent for a short time then he said, "Well at least you're alright! I would suggest, however, that next time you bring Paul with you. He is a very talented young man in both brains and battling skill."

"Yes sir." the two teens moaned.

"Why do we have to bring Paul? He's such a pain in the ass!" Ash groaned with his hands folded casually behind his head.

"There's nothing we can do about it, Boss said we're bringing Paul so we're bringing Paul. That's all there is to it."

Ash snorted, "Whatever, I'm going to bed. It's gonna take me at least a day until these injuries are healed. What a pain." he said mumbling the last part. Drew chuckled.

"Yeah, night. I'm going to go see Iris, maybe she'll heal my injuries for me."

They nodded to each other then went their separate ways.

"Misty? Misty are you awake?"

The redhead shifted under the blankets. "Ten more minutes…" she said groggily, flopping the pillow over her head.

"Misty it's time to wake up~!" someone said in a sing song voice as they ripped the covers off her. Misty shot up and glared at the three people before her. A burnete with shoulder length hair and blue eyes smiled at her, that was May. Next to May was Dawn, a bluenete with navy eyes, she, also, was grinning widely, and finally a tall man about twenty years of age with mint green hair and glimmering green eyes was standing near her bed with a tray full of delicious foods, that was Cilan.

"What. Do. You. Want." she murmured murderously, still glaring at them.

"The head Priestess wants to speak with us. She says she has some important message for us." Dawn explained. Misty sighed.

"Fine."

The group of four walked through the long corridors lined with marbel, gold, and silver. There were statues of angels and angels fighting demons and angels wining against demons and, well you get the picture. Priestesses weren't exactly religious, they believed in God, yes, but they didn't go around converting people into religion. Their job was a little different then that. Priestesses kill demons. That is their one and only job. They do, however, posses powers of healing and summoning which they use to their advantage. Those powers are also how they gained the nicknames 'spirit users' and 'summoners' which are used more often then priests and priestesses. In the eyes of the spirit users demons are worthless, vial creatures, their only goal in live is to eat human souls and destroy anything that gets in their way. Demons are just despicable, hateful creatures.

When they finally made it to the head priestesses office Cilan knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice called from inside. Misty, May, Dawn, and Cilan walked in and formally bowed. The woman at the desk had long blood red hair that fell past her waist and eyes the color of gold. Her brown shirt was cut low and she wore skinny jeans paired with brown hiking boots. "Ah, you're here. It has come to my attention that two demons survived." she stared them down with her surprisingly icy eyes. "So, you will go after them. Today. If you fail me again you will all be punished, I will not allow failures in my organization! Do you understand?!"

"Y-yes ma'am." May replied for all of them.

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

"It's hard to believe such a jerk could become a priestess." Cilan commented.

"True, but she knows what she's doing. She's the strongest in centuries." said May.

"Anyway, we should get going. It's gonna take a while to find them, better start now." Dawn said shrugging.

"Is everyone ready?" a boy with gray hair and onyx eyes asked.

"Yes!" a raven haired teen said while saluting his fellow team mate.

"Whatever." the green haired one said irritably.

"Alright." the gray haired boy spun around and stared at the forest outside the large double doors without moving an inch.

"…Hey Paul…?" Ash asked, restraining his laughter.

"What?"

"Do you know where we're going?"

"…."

Ash and Drew exchanged looks then burst out laughing.

"He doesn't even know where we're going!" Ash gasped out between laughter.

"What an idiot!" Drew said wiping a tear from his cheek. Paul turned a funny shade of red and spun around to glare at the two teens.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING?! NO ONE HAS TOLD ME YET!" he crossed his arms angrily. "It's a good thing I'm in a good mood or else you two would already be dead."

Ash looked at him in shock. "This is what you're like when you're in a good mood?!"

"I would't push him, Ashy boy." a snide voice remarked. Ash gritted his teeth and slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice. A tall teenager with auburn hair, much spikier than Ash's, and icy blue eyes was smirking evilly at them.

"What do you want, Gary?" Ash asked angrily.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Boss told me to come with you. You know, just in case you screw up like last time."

Ash sneered at him, "We don't need your help. We'll be fine without you."

"No, can do. Boss said I have to go, if you don't like it bring it up with him….but I would suggest not. He isn't in the best of moods if you know what I mean."

"Fine. Just don't slow me down."

"When can we take a break? I'm exhausted!" May complained while kicking a stone.

"We can't afford a break, we need to catch them before they attack someone." said Misty, her ocean colored eyes darting from left to right.

"Misty, I know how strongly you feel about catching demons, but you have to understand that the rest of us are at our limits for today. We can start again in the morning." Cilan put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "I can cook us your favorite meal." he finished with a grin. Misty blushed slightly.

"F-fine."

CIlan chuckled ruffling her hair that was now tied in a high ponytail that fell to her mid back.

The group set up camp at a near by stream, the girls chatted about battle strategies while Cilan cooked dinner for them. Dawn stared at the ground twirling her hair absentmindedly while Misty and May talked strategy. Dawn was more, well, girly then the other two. For instants he hair was always perfect, as were her nails, and she was always dressed picture ready. Her outfit consisted of a white tank covered by a black vest, a pink mini skirt and pink Uug style boots. Her hair was a deep navy blue that matched her eyes.

" - after we take down the first few you will preform a summoning charm to bring your eagles, May. Dawn, back May up and when you get the chance I want you to summon your horses, and finally, hey are you listening to me?" Misty broke off.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'll summon my horses after May is finished summoning the eagles, and then you will summon your wolves. Right?" she said, assuming the last part.

Misty sighed, "How do you manage to not pay attention and still get everything I'm saying?"

Dawn smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's a gift."

"Anyway, as I was saying, that should be enough to take out most of them. I assume they will sent at least 20 after us again. The rest of the time we will have to rely on our bows and if we run out of spiritual energy we'll use our swords. Any questions?" she finished, staring them all down as if silently daring them to question her methods of battle. No one seemed willing to go against her so she nodded and murmured something about going to the stream for water and left them.

"Sooo….Iris…why are you coming with us again?"

"Like I told you , I need to have my revenge on those summoners too. They destroyed my village!" Iris, a girl with long, thick black hair that almost fell to the ground and milk chocolate skin. "Besides, you're gonna need my help."

"They won't need you, dragon girl. They've got me." said Gary, flicking his bangs.

Iris narrowed her eyes at him, she opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to come up with a good come back. All she managed to stammer out was, "Shut it, Oak."

"I'm ti~red!" Ash whined.

"Ash! Shut up! We are all tired!" Drew snapped at him.

"I can't help it! I wanna take a break. Paul can we take a break, pleeeaase?"

"Why are you such a lazy ass?"

"I'm not lazy! I just haven't fully healed!"

"Sure, that's what it is."

"It is!"

Paul turned around and looked at the two bickering people behind him. "In half an hour we will take a break. There's a stream that's pretty close to us, we will rest their."

"What do we have to eat?" asked Iris. "I want meat."

"You always want meat." Ash remarked dryly.

"So do you!"

"Shut up! I know that! It's just weird for a girl to be so obsessed with food, that all!"

"What does being a girl have to do with it?!"

"Nothing, never mind!"

"Your such a kid."

They both glared at each other then looked in separate directions.

'_**Honestly. Those two never stop.' **_Paul thought to himself.

The group of five continued through the forest, occasionally bickering back and forth, but usually stayed silent until Gary stopped in his tracks and whispered, "They're close, like, _really_ close. I can smell them."

Drew and Ash's expressions suddenly turned firm. "How many are there?" Drew asked.

"Hm, about…four. I would say say we could take them but they seem to have immense spiritual power."

"They're the ones." said Drew, looking from Ash to Gary. "They are defiantly the ones that nearly killed us."

Ash smirked, an excitement growing inside him as they grew nearer and nearer to the four. "Let the games begin."

Misty sighed as she dipped there water jugs into the stream. She wouldn't admit it but she was exhausted! After their battle with the demons Misty was left basically powerless. She wasn't even sure if she had enough energy to summon her wolves. See, years ago, when she first became a priestess, she found out her family had used wolves for centuries. The wolves served as weapons and companions to the Waterflower family, only a few select families were summoners, or able to summon animals. Unfortunately most of her family had been killed in a war between the demons and spirit users about ten years ago when Misty was only five. That's when she made her way to the head priestess and learned how to become a priestess herself thats also the reason she despises demons as much as she does.

Suddenly someone pulled her backwards by her ponytail. She tried to scream but the person covered her mouth. '_**Damnit! I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even sense them coming!'**_

Someone appeared intront of her, she quickly recognized him as one of the demons she attempted to kill last time.

"Remove your hand. She looks like she wants to say something." the raven haired boy before her said to his friend holding her. The hand over her mouth moved away.

"Let. Me. Go." she sneered at him.

"I can't do that. We were ordered to capture you sooo that means we can't let you go." he explained, now toying with his bangs absentmindedly. Another boy with auburn hair appeared next to the raven haired one.

"It's a real shame we're going to have to kill you, you're pretty cute!" he reached over and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, smirking as he saw her cheeks flame pink, weather it was from embarrassment or anger he wasn't sure.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME, YOU DEMON!" she shouted in his face making the two boys jump back in surprise and the one binding her to loosen his grip just enough for her to squirm out of his grasp. She quickly made a series of hand signs. A brilliant blue light erupted from her intwined hands and her eyes glowed and soon she was surrounded with six white wolves. She was visibly panting. She tried to steady her breaths so she wouldn't look weak, but it was no use. As soon as the demons noticed they cast a binding curse strong enough to leave her completely immobile. Her wolves took immediate action, springing upon a victim and initiating battle. The wolves kept the demons busy while she tried to think of a counter charm to break the curse. Misty's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a sharp yelp. Looking up she saw a sight that made her heart drop; one of her beloved wolves had been run through with a large black spear.

Ash's heart beat raced with fear and excitement, but mostly fear, when the girl let out a blood curtailing cry of anger. The curse that was binding her broke allowing her to jump up and run at him, drawing a sword out of mid air. Behind him he heard Paul curse. Ash whipped his metal spear infront of him to block her attack. Metal clashed with metal. The girl threw a strike at him, then when he put up his defense she dropped down and swung her leg around and colliding it with his, causing him to loose his balance and fall to the ground, his spear skidded a few feet away. "Shit!"

The girls blade sliced down almost cutting his face but missed by a few inches. Ash watched in horror as a few of his hairs drifted to the ground pathetically. No one has **ever** come that close to cutting him in his life! She was not someone he should take lightly.

Ash stammered back up and pulled a gold dagger from his belt. This was not going to be as easy as he thought.

Iris heard voices calling out a name that sounded an awful lot like Misty. The voices kept drawing nearer until three figures came into view. Two girls and a guy came rushing through the forest, busting out their swords and bows. The two girls made quick series of hand signs. The same happened with these girls as the one before, a blinding light and then animals appeared around them. The one with brown hair had giant golden eagles, one sitting on her shoulder two soaring above her and one on the ground next to her. The one with blue hair had three black horses in front, to the left and to the right of her. They all looked pretty fierce, so Iris decided to attack the easiest one. "I'm going after the boy!" she shouted behind her.

"I've got the blue girl." Paul shouted to no one imperticular.

Drew smirked and said to himself more that anyone, "Guess that means I've got the brunette."

Iris jumped into the trees, leaping from vine to vine until she came close the the green haired boy. When she leaped from the final vine she landed about five feet from the boy. He obviously wasn't a fighter, he wore a fancy black a white tux, almost like he was a waiter at a five star restaurant, and he had no visible weapons on him except a small dagger. She pulled a long silver sword from it sheath. Smiling evilly at him she made her advance.

Drew leapt forward as he threw several throwing stars at the brown haired girl. She dodged them with ease. The girl thrusted her arm forward and two of the eagles dive bombed him, but these eagles didn't just dive bomb him, no, the stopped right above him and flicked their wings sending razor sharp knife like feathers down on him. He did his best to dodge them but got hit a couple of times. By the time he had managed to get rid of the eagles the girl had already made her way to him and forced him into close combat.

Thou she seemed pretty young the girl was actually a decent fighter, by that I mean she had managed to stay alive for more than five minutes. She seemed to see through most of his attacks but kept at a safe distance. It seemed that her specialty was not close combat, she would send arrows zooming past him and flying daggers just missing him and sticking into trees and her horses would run around him and buy her time. At one point she jumped up onto one of the horses, pulled out a huge sword and attempted to get him like that and, even though Paul would never admit it, she almost go him a couple times.

She swung her sword in a jabbing motion. She was beyond angry, she was furious. She had to have revenge no matter what, and this poor bastard was gonna get it. Spying an opening Misty kicked the raven haired boy in the chest and jumped on top of his so that he could not move. She brought her sword down on him, but stopped right before she stuck him through. The boys eyes were squeezed shut waiting for the blow that never came. _**'Damnit! Why can't I finish him?!'**_ she thought angrily to herself. She looked at the battles around her, then an idea came to her. "Hey!" she shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. The demons faces fell. Misty was holding a knife up to the boy's throat, "If you demons move one more inch your little friend is going to your weapons and put your hands above your heads." she ordered. They slowly obeyed her orders. The other's, realizing what she was doing tied their hand behind their backs. Misty turned the boy onto his stomach and tied his hands too, then she pulled him to his feet and hooded to her friends, silently telling them to go back to camp.

As soon as they got back to camp May and Misty tied the five demons to a post, May added a sealing charm to make sure they wouldn't be able to get away.

"What are we going to do with them?" May asked in a whipper to Misty.

"Bring them back to the head priestess, I suppose. Then we can make them tell us where the rest of them are then send an army of summoners to eliminate them."

"Alright, but will we be able to keep them sealed until we get back?"

Misty put her finger to her chin, "Well, I guess one of use will have to hold the binding charm at all times. So why don't we take shifts? We can alternate."

"Okay, sounds fair."

"Heeeey, I'm hungry!" the black haired boy whined.

Misty clenched her fist and tried to count to ten.

"Come on, can't we have a little bit of food?" he whined again.

Misty whirled around and jabbed a finger at him. "Will you shut up?! Gosh you're so freaking annoying! And for the last time Cilan is making you something right now! So please SHUT UP!"

The boy was silent. "Thank you." Misty said sitting back down.

"Alright, your food is ready!" Cilan said far too perkily. Why on earth was he treating these…these…these _monsters_ as friends?!

The black haired boy and girl smiled widely. "YAAAY!" the boy cheered as Cilan set the food down in front of them. "…..Um…..I can't reach it…." said the boy. "Actually, I can't move at all."

"Oh my, that will be a problem won't it?" said Cilan. "Well Misty, you're the boss here, what do we do?"

Misty thought for a moment then said, "I've sealed their powers off so there's no chance of them escaping unless they try to run, but even then our animals could easily outrun them. I guess it wouldn't hurt to untie them."

"Thank you, oh generous one." the boy replied sarcastically.

"Look I don't have to do this!" She said turning on him. "Whatever." Misty began untying the hostages.

The five demons ate mostly in silence, well, except for the black haired and green haired boys who continually argued about random stupid things.

"Hey, don't take my potato!"

"Shut up, you owe me!"

"I don't owe you anything!"

"SHUT UP!" Misty yelled, finally reaching her limit with the bickering boys. She stood up and stomped over to the demons. She snatched the black haired boys ear and dragged him off away from the rest of them, intending to give him a piece of her mind.

"Ooowwww!" He whined childishly. The red head snarled and released his ear. She turned sharply on her heal and glared at him. "Listen here, demon-"

"Ash." he interupted.

"Excuse me?" She asked, somewhat taken off guard.

"My name is Ash Kutchum." He looked to the side a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Ash…" She repeated. She didn't know why but shivers tingled her spine when she spoke his name, not in a bad way either which made it even harder for her to explain to herself. "…"

"…Are you going to tell me your name?" Ash asked.

Misty's eyes hardened and her gaze narrowed. "Why should I tell you?" she snapped. Ash smiled patiently.

"Well since we're going to be traveling with each other for a while we should at least know each others names."

She hesitated. "My name is…"

"My name is…Misty Waterflower."

Misty gave him a look that made his heart skip a beat. She actually looked…sweet. Like she was someone he could actually become to be friends with, well if they weren't so _different. "She's cute!" _a voice in his head said. He stared at her for a second before catching himself and feeling his face flush with heat. "_What is __**wrong**__ with me?!"_

"Soo…how do you think it's going?" Drew asked the brunette he recently came to know of as May Maple. She smiled maliciously at him.

"Well of there's one thing I know about Misty it's that she doesn't go easy on anyone." She looked off into the direction that Misty and Ash went. "He should be unconscious by now."

"WHAT?" Drew said in a mixture of shock and horror from what had just stumbled out of the brunettes mouth.

"Well she might have gone easy on him." She shrugged casually. The blue haired girl next to her snorted,

"Like that would ever happen! I bet she pummeled him to a pulp!"

"I'm not sure about that." Cilan said from his seat on a log. "Who knows, they might actually be getting alone." Everyone stared at him. Drew, Paul, and Iris just gave him blank stares, they didn't know Misty very well so they didn't know how to react. May and Dawn however were staring at him in utter disbelief. May was frozen in place with her fork half way to her mouth, Dawns jaw had dropped and one of her eyes appeared to be twitching. The two looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"HAHAHA! Misty and…a DEMON getting…along?" May managed to say between fits of laughter.

"Hehehe! What are you smoking? Hehehe!" Dawn giggled.

Paul looked at the girls, "Why is that so funny?" Dawn's laughter subsided enough to choke out,

"Misty **hates** demons. She has dedicated her whole life to destroying them. There is no way she would **ever** get along with one." Dawn explained.

"Okay, but WHY does she hate us?" Iris piped up. Cilan stared into the fire with a whimsical expression.

"Years ago there was a war between our two kinds that I'm sure you already know of. Her family fought in the war and were killed. Every single one of them. The ones who caused their deaths were demons."

Shivers went up Iris's spine. She new about the war and all and she knew there were a lot of people that got killed, but it still disturbed her. "_Misty's whole entire family was killed by us?"_ she thought to herself. Iris couldn't imagine what it would be like to have no one left. The only word that seemed to fit was 'awful'. She looked at the auburn haired boy next to her, whom seemed to not be paying attention to the conversation and was mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Lucky little shit. Why does he get alone time with the hot red head?" as he started off into the direction of the two people. _"Geeze, you never change do you Oak?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 YAAAY! You may now all cry from joy!**

**I apologize for any confusion last chapter. I had lines inserted to separate the different POV's of the demons and priestesses but for some reason no matter what I did it wouldn't let me change anything to make it less confusing -_-. Again, I'm sorry. This time I will make sure to have the little separators. Oh, if they don't show up, well, then they just don't show up.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He knew he wasn't suppose to get close to Misty, it was all part of his strategy. First he had to gain her trust. But seeing how reluctant she was to give him her name he began to realize just how difficult that might be. After their little incident the night before she had settled down some, mainly because she was too embarrassed to speak to anyone. As soon as they had gotten back to the camp site she went straight to her tent announcing that she was going to bed early.

"What happened?" Drew asked the question on everyones mind. Ash shrugged.

"Not much really. We exchanged names, that's all." He looked up to see the horror stricken faces of May and Dawn.

"Wha- you mean- you mean you actually got along?!" screamed Dawn. Ash winced as her voice squeaked into a higher pitched tone.

"It's not that big of a deal. Even thou we're different we can still be friends and get along!" He said, now getting defensive for a reason unknown to him.

"Oo, Ashy-boy's getting defensive!" Gary's voice dripped with sarcasm. Ash craned his neck to glare at him but only managed to smack heads with the grey haired boy next to him.

"OW! Damnit, Ash! Watch what you're doing, dip shit!" Paul cried.

"Well, don't sit so close to me!"

"It's the only open seat! Do you think I _want_ to sit next to _you?_"

"Why you…!" the raven haired teen sneered at Paul, clenching his fists. "Psh, whatever. I'm going to bed." Ash stood up and walked over to a large brown tent Cilan set up for the demons to sleep in. Flopping down on his sleeping bag he fell asleep quicker then he thought he would.

Ash's dreams were fuzzy, most likely from the lack of power he had at the moment. Though he couldn't remember most of it he did remember parts. Most of them involved Misty, which really weirded him out. Why was he suddenly thinking about her so much? That was a question Ash would have to find out later.

Paul sat in an awkward silence with Dawn who glared at him. "What's your problem?" He sneered at her. She flipped her hair in an insanely girlish manner that made Paul want to barf.

"Nothing. I just don't get why you're so quiet and stuck up, that's all."

That's all? Did she really just say that to THE Paul? The most skilled demon since his master the Boss of the demons. No way would she get away with that! But he decided to play it cool, emotions only got in the way of business for him so he would just act as thou it didn't bother him.

"…Aren't you gonna say anything back…?" she questioned wearily sounding somewhat disappointed.

"No."

"But didn't that bother you?"

"No."

"Do you say anything _other_ than 'no'?"

Paul hesitated for a moment before saying, "No."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

What was this guys problem?! She hadn't heard him speak the whole time they've kind of known each other, which wasn't that long now that she thought about it, so she tried to start a fight with him to get him to talk but did he? NO! Dawn spun around so her back was facing Paul and she started to file her nails angrily (If that's even possible). Dawn wasn't like Misty. She didn't exactly HATE the demons, the only reason she was a priestess was because her parents wanted her to become one. She had never been in a real battle besides the one she had with Ash and Drew and all she really knew about them was what her teachers told her about them. Dawn decided it was best to figure out what she thought on her own. She decided not to judge them until she met them. Drew, Ash, and Iris hadn't been all that bad. Gary was obviously a player and Paul was Dawn's worst nightmare! She hesitantly turned back to Paul. He wasn't paying attention to her in the slightest.

Cilen liked Iris. She was lively and spirited, not to mention kind and absolutely beautiful. He was unable to keep his eyes of her. Luckily she hadn't noticed! It was clear it him that Misty was not fond of any of them, except possibly Ash. Never in his six years of knowing her had he seen her act so strangely or have such a soft yet confused expression on her face. It humored him. She was like his little sister. Cilan remembered when he first met Misty, it was four years ago. They had each been sent on separate missions concerning a case of a mass murder by the hands of the demons. The crime scene was at an old abandoned church that had been over run by a colony of demons. Cilan had arrived first and as soon as he passed through the large double doors he was attacked by thousands of demons. They were weak, but there were so many that he could not defend himself. That's when Misty appeared. Cilan was semiconscious of the floor when a figure leapt over him followed closely by a few white blurs. There were numerous flashes of light and screams of pain. Then it was silent. When he woke he was in a hospital bed. Misty was sleeping in a chair on the opposite side of the room. It only occurred to him then that she saved his life.

As much as she tried May couldn't sleep. Her mind had been swimming with the thoughts of the days events. Never in a million years have priestesses come across demons and **not **killed them on sight, let alone travel with them. What was going through Misty's head? Did she have any idea how much trouble she was getting them into? May looked up to Misty, she really did! But this time she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. She silently slipped out of her sleeping bag and pulled a small silver dagger from under her pillow. Unzipping the tent as quietly as she could she tip toed over to where the five demons slept soundly. May crouched beside Drew and held the knife to his throat. Taking a deal breath she pushed down, but that was her mistake. Drew's eyes shot open. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her, pinning her on the ground beneath him.

"Well," he said smirking at her. "it seems that i may have underestimated you, honey."

"I'm not your honey!" she said in a hushed yell. Drew raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why are you whisperi- ah,' his smirk grew as the realization of the situation dawned on him. "You aren't suppose to be doing this are you?"

"T-that is none of your business!" she snapped back her face growing redder by the second.

"You thought you'd play the hero and get rid of us yourself, but you didn't think ahead. After you finished us off what were you planing to do?" May looked away from him and he continued, "Every one would wake up to see there only leads to finding the demon layer dead. I'm sure Misty wouldn't like that…" He trailed off. Letting out a sigh he got up off of May, leaving her sitting on the grass dumbstruck.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave? You aren't going to get your revenge for me trying to take your life?"

Drew thought for a moment then smiled at her and said, "Nah, I don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours."

May's face grew an even deeper shade of red, almost like the color of a ruby.

Misty' dreams consisted of one person only. And she hated it. He was suppose to be the enemy! She wasn't suppose to…to…to CARE about him! She buried her face into her pillow, trying in vain to clear her head of the black haired idiot. Finally giving up on trying she decided to go for a walk. Some fresh air just might help. Misty quietly unzipped her tent and walked out into the open black sky. She heard a series of rustling behind her some. Turing around she locked eyes with Ash who had apparently no been able to sleep either for he was sitting in front of the fire with a tired gaze. He smiled at her in a way that made her heart beat without warning. She didn't smile back, only kept staring at him. Noticing that Misty wasn't going to return the gesture he got up and walked casually over to her.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." came her reply. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Nah, too many things on my mind…" Ash said trailing off. "Well, actually just one thing."

"Oh really, and whats that?"

"You." he didn't look at her, thankfully because her face burnt crimson with blush. No, he just kept looking ahead. Maybe it was the lighting from the moon but Misty could have sworn she saw a light blush upon his cheeks too. She couldn't help but smile at his comment. Even if it was a lie. Right now she didn't really care, she didn't receive compliments very often so it felt nice to be appreciated.

They didn't speak the rest of the time they were together but for some reason it felt like they didn't need to. They were engulfed in a comfortable silence leaving them at some kind of peace and understanding between each other. _"Still,"_ Misty thought, _" He's my enemy. I can't trust him. But… maybe just for one night I can relax."_ She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, causing Ash to look at her only to find her smiling up at the stars.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ash knew what his plan was but for a reason unknown to him, or maybe a reason he just didn't want to acknowledge, he couldn't bring himself to even think about hurting her. Maybe he….nah, he was probably just loosing common sense from lack of sleep. The walk had ended and they ended up back at camp.

"Well…I guess I'll go back to bed…" She seemed reluctant to say goodbye.

"Yeah…me to," He knew how she felt. He didn't really want to leave her either. Misty turned to her tent. "Uh, wait!"

Misty turned to face him. A look of hope and relief graced her beautiful face. WAIT! No, Ash did NOT find her beautiful! She was his enemy! **"****_You don't truly believe that."_** a voice inside him said.

"_Shut up." _told the voice.

**"****_Why don't you face it already? You like her and you know it."_**

_"No! I don't! I…I can't…"_

"Ash?" Misty's melodic voice broke threw his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, goodnight." he said lamely.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed, like she expected something more. "Yeah, night."

The next morning every one was quiet. Actually, that might be the biggest lie I've ever told. The truth is every one was bickering. Dawn was shouting at Ash who had taken some of her bacon with out permission, Misty was chewing out May and Drew after they got into an argument about who sat where, and Iris was yelling at Gary for trying to hit on every girl in the vicinity while Cilan did his best to calm them down. This lasted for a while as Ash kept stealing more food and Drew kept making snide remarks to Misty. Eventually when it _did_ die down they were on their merry way again. Drew lingered more towards the back of the group with Paul. May glanced back at him and dropped back to walk beside him. May looked at Paul,

"Would you mind giving us some time to talk in private?" She asked, her voice dripping with a tone that sounded sweet but Drew knew that if Paul refused he would have hell to face. Luckily Paul also noticed her dangerous aura and left without complaint, moving up to pick on Dawn. Hm, that seemed to be his favorite past time.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Did you tell anyone?" she said in a nervous tone.

"Tell anyone what?" he replied stupidly. She merely glared at him, as if she thought that would make him remember. Fortunately he did remember after a few seconds to think. "Oh! Oh, that. No, you're safe."

She didn't look convinced. "Really? You didn't tell any of your demon friends?"

"Nope."

"Huh, you know, you can be a pretty okay guy sometimes." Drew arched and eyebrow at her.

"Only sometimes?"

May giggled, "Okay, when you aren't being a total jerk face."

Drew's hand shot up to his heart and he put on a fake pained expression. "Ouch! That really hurt, May!"

May giggled more which caused him to laugh. "But seriously, why are you being so nice to me?"

Drew thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it's because I like you. You're just so fun to pick on!" He laughed as May delivered a light punch to his chest. "But seriously, you're a cool person."

May smiled, "Thanks. You are too."

"Hey love birds! Stop lagging behind! You can flirt all you want later!" Ash shouted from the front earning a slap upside the head from Misty. Ash just laughed and, he may be wrong, but Drew thought he saw Misty **_smile_**_!_

"You know, I haven't seen Misty smile for a looong time." Dawn dropped back to walk beside them, obviously fed up with Paul.

"What do you mean?" Asked Drew.

"This is just what I've heard but, rumors say that she hasn't smile or laughed since her parents died. She's been strictly work, no time to enjoy herself."

"That must be awful…" Said Drew.

"Hm, so that's why she's so uptight." Paul said, deciding to join the conversation. Dawn clenched her fists.

"What about you, huh?! Have you ever thought you might be worse than her? You don't know what she's been through, you don't know her past!"

"I never said I did. I just said she was uptight!"

"Well at least she wouldn't judge other people with out actually knowing them like some low ASSHOLE would!"

"Woe!" May and Drew exclaimed as they were shoved out of the way by an enraged Dawn.

Ash glansen nervously at Misty who was obviously getting angrier and angrier by the second. When they heard Dawn and Paul go at it he new she snapped. "Will you all just SHUT UP?!" she whipped around and raised her clenched fist up to her chest. "Why is it that we can't seem to have one fricking second without someone starting an argument over something STUPID?!"

Everyone fell quiet. "Thank you." she said before turning around and continuing on her way.

He wouldn't admit it but Ash thought that Misty taking control like that was, "Pretty hot." Crap. Did he just say that out loud?

"What?" Misty said. Thank God she wasn't paying attention!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Yaaay chapter 2 is done! I'm sorry for it being so short this time. I realize that I haven't uploaded in a while and figured that I might as well post what I have done and leave the rest for chapter 3. **

**Please leave comments, favorite, follow and what ever else you can do! I love all my readers ^_^**


End file.
